


i found my home in the sunlight you created

by nyx_aeternum



Series: it didn’t happen all at once, but gradually, laid like a riverbed. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre-skip, crimson flower felix, part of the Nyx writes all of his rarepairs and everyone else has to deal with it series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: If there’s one thing Felix Hugo Fraldarius despised more than the beast his once best friend became, it was mornings.He thought there was nothing he could hate more than mornings until.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: it didn’t happen all at once, but gradually, laid like a riverbed. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	i found my home in the sunlight you created

**Author's Note:**

> Just y’all wait til you see what I’ve cooked up for you

If there’s one thing Felix Hugo Fraldarius despised more than the beast his once best friend became, it was mornings. 

At least, that was what he believed. The sun was too bright and warm in comparison to the chill, dark blanket of the nighttime sky, and as much time as he spent training, he just didn’t want to drag himself out of bed. He did, every day, forced himself up even when he would much rather remain under the thin sheet he slept with, but it was almost utter agony. Up, out of bed, pulling on the wrinkled uniform he was forced to wear every day, throwing his hair into its messy bun and throwing himself out into the hall with barely a grumble at his childhood friends. Mornings were a blight against humanity. 

He thought there was nothing he could hate more than mornings until. 

He met. 

Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand was the human embodiment of bright, sparkling dawns in the middle of a chilly winter, light bouncing in crystal fractures of ice and dew. The only agony worse than forcing himself out of bed was standing beside the exhaustingly loud  _ Ferdinand von Aegir, heir of blahblahblahblah— _

The point was that Ferdinand was too damn loud in the mornings, and Felix was torn between stuffing a shirt in his mouth or running him through with a sword, and he hadn’t yet decided which was more appropriate for the absolute terror Ferdinand von Aegir proved to be. 

If the Empire truly ever wanted to declare war, all they needed to do was stick the damn idiot on the front lines and let him talk their enemies into submission.  _ I, Ferdinand von Aegir, heir to House Aegir and future advisor to the Emperor— _

“Felix!”

Fuck. 

He’d been set to stable duty by Professor Hanneman, and he’d figured getting his chores out of the way first freed him up to train as much as he liked later. What he hadn’t anticipated was that  _ Ferdinand von Aegir _ would also be in the stables. Because  _ Felix Fraldarius  _ couldn’t catch a break. 

“You are looking well. Do you need some assistance?”

_ He’s so fucking dazzling. Why the hell is he looking at me like that? _

“Go away.” Felix turned away from Ferdinand’s radiant smile, laying down more fresh hay for the horses. 

“Nonsense. If we work together, we could get this done in no time!”

“It’s my task. Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Well…no. I finished my chores about an hour ago. I love the horses, I do not mind—”

“Was the sun even up an hour ago?”

“Er...it was just rising by the time I finished my final chore.”

Felix made a disgusted noise and turned a disgruntled look on Ferdinand. “What do you want?”

The ginger-haired noble looked like a deer caught in the sights of a dire wolf, and he cleared his throat and offered Felix another smile. It was almost...timid, though, wholly unlike the normal, self-confident smile that Ferdinand gave everyone. “Why would you think I want anything?”

“No one in their goddess-be-damned,” he ignored Ferdinand’s quiet gasp of shock, “right state of mind would get up before the sun rises just to get their work out of the way to hang out around the stables while someone else works. You were waiting for me. What do you want?”

Ferdinand swallowed and fidgeted with his gloves, an embarrassed flush crawling over his cheeks. “You should refrain from cursing like that, Felix.” Felix simply gave him a deadpan stare, and he looked even more panicked for a fleeting moment before he seemed to collect himself and again smiled at Felix. “I was hoping you could show me some of your techniques.”

Tick, tick, click. 

“You want to train?” Ferdinand nods. “With me.” Another nod. “You know that I fight with a sword.”

“Yes! But I also know that you have some lance training knowledge, having been raised by a lance user and fighting alongside both His Highness and the future Margrave.”

“Sylvain,” Felix corrects. 

Ferdinand steamrolls on. “And anyway, valuable lessons can be learned training against someone who wields a sword! Sword fighters are common, even moreso than lance wielders, and it would be effective to train against someone so adept—“

“You don’t have to asskiss,” Felix interrupts. Ferdinand winces at his word choice and falls silent. “If you really want to train with me, then you can wait until I’m finished in the stables. I don’t need anyone’s help.”

Ferdinand pauses before tilting his head in acquiescence. “Naturally. Shall I wait for you at the training grounds then? I can brew tea to refresh you after you have finished your task!”

“Whatever.”

“Great! What is your favorite flavor? Wait, let me guess.“ He studies Felix for a moment, tapping his chin, before he snapped his fingers and pointed. “Almyran Pine Needles. The distinct earthy flavor sets you at ease. Brewed just right, the warmth lasts much longer than the taste does.”

_ How in the hell— _

“Right! I shall see you on the training grounds, Felix. We shall say another hour?”

And off he went, leaving the gaping man staring after him in utter shock. 


End file.
